<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your Message Has Been Sent! by KryOnBlock</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765121">Your Message Has Been Sent!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock'>KryOnBlock</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DreamSMP - Freeform, Eret-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Everyone tagged will appear dw, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Potato war, SMPEarth - Freeform, Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Yes this is all DMS, is a DMs Fic, no beta we die without honor like ranboo to a llama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:21:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryOnBlock/pseuds/KryOnBlock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt></p>
  <div class="center">
    <p> </p>
    <p>      <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></p>
    <div class="center">
      <p> </p>
      <p>        <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt><br/></p>
      <hr/>
      <p>Eret and Technoblade had known each other since a very long time, before any story of the Dream World had even  been imagined in Fate's hands.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Eret &amp; L'manburg Citizens, Eret &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>294</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. can i beat it? (wake up!)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All chapter titles came from Jack Stauber songs! This one came from Coffee</p><p>A new fic because i am a clown in constant need of Eret &amp; Techno content [tiredly puts on clown wig and makeup as i hit publish]</p><p>This fic is a semi-linear serie of messages, with short chapters! It's sort of an experiment to learn how to use the HTML of this damned website and also a small thing to play with while working on my bigger projects, so hopefully updates will be frequent!</p><p>This fic was shamelessly inspired by "Home" by findingkairos. If you haven't read it, go read it NOW and then read this, seriously, it will be so worth it!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em> <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Techno, </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Answer my damn messages, i know you are reading them you asshole. This is a demand and a threat. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In other news, turns out Fundy is both like us and also not? It’s so weird man, I'm telling you. So like, they appear as a Fox mob and have all those “delightful” instincts to deal with, but also? Is immortal? Or at least in some way, not like… you know. So apparently he is like a Phoenix? (I have no idea what that means, I just smiled and nodded, you are the nerd here, tell me please), and each time he dies he just… revives? Weird shit I’m telling you. I don’t know if this has to do with being a fox and aging faster or not. But yeah… </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The war has been going great, by the way thanks for asking (I’m being sarcastic). Fundy keeps thinking he can outsmart me but I am friends with you, and like the bible says: “If you know yourself you should fear not your enemy -Sunzu of I don’t know". His pranks are great tbh, after i cleared up what happened last time he promised to not do it like that again, so now we sticking to harmless ones. It’s a pain to clean but better than the alternative i think. So please put down the sword and stop threatening him in private mesages, man, he's gonna start having nightmares.<br/></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> My castle is going to be finished in like a few weeks, so you will visit. I am once again not giving you an option. Look, I know how you get with these type of things but I promise you the people here are super chill. It’s a small server! And most simply stick to their own place, plus even if someone comes annoy us I can simply kick them out! Come onnnn, you need to visit. I am always the one doing the visiting bitch, it’s your turn now. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I've been trying to get into embroidery but I keep accidentally destroying everything, so that's Fun, I guess. I don’t know why i am having such a hard time with this, when YOU managed to do it and you have fucking hooves. This is so biphobic I am telling you, come beat my embroidery up…. I’m actually kidding, please don’t, my loom is still in shambles from last time (YES, I DID brought the broken loom from my last home here, you can take my family heirloom from my cold dead and withering hands). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How has everything been there? Are you treating your goons okay? You cannot keep them like you treat yourself, the normal player needs to eat at least 4 times a day I’ve told you. Is that squid beaten yet? Is he moping around still? Please tell me, the asshole also stopped answering back after i sent him like 5 badly done drawings of him crying.  ALSO!!! I started using a new comm, since the last one broke thanks to a wither and a rubber duck (don’t ask, I’ll tell you when you visit), and the thing is picking up fairly well the messages when I dictate them. I only have to do minor edits later, yknow, to add the extra Spice(™). </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Answer back or I’ll go visit again, and this time I will not bring food. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Your only normal friend &lt;3 </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt>0 New messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Voice to text?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;PREVIEW</tt> </em> </strong> </span> <strong> <em> <tt>?</tt> </em> </strong></p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Not my Only normal friend because You and I still remember the Portal Incident,</p><p> </p><p>I’ve been sleeping for like a week straight by now, you don't have to be so aggressive. Plancke was right I am fine. Also stop calling everything that minorly inconveniences you biphobic, we been going through this Eret, you can do that anymore it doesn't work on me, stop it I tell you.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;CONTINUE READING?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. what's expected of you?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <tt>2 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Check?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Dead Weight</p><p>new chapter pog?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt>2 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Check?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Dream</kbd>
</p><p>
  <strong> <kbd>&gt;The_Eret (1)<br/>
</kbd> </strong>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (1)<br/>
</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Go Back?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza</kbd><br/>
<kbd>-Hypixel</kbd><br/>
<kbd>-Dream</kbd><br/>
<kbd>-The_Eret (1)</kbd><br/>
<strong> <kbd>&gt;Im_a_squidkid (1)<br/>
</kbd> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em><br/>
<em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pig,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>No I can't go tomorrow, got a problem with my guild to check out. Yes, i know, but also consider this: I don't care. I can make it next sunday, though? If that's any better (No, it's not i know i know).  Also what's up with you? Stop pacing your island so much, you look more maniac than you already are, you are freaking out my spies, stop it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Did you get the tag I sent you? It's obnoxiously pink like your stupid face, tell me if it's good or nah, seller did look a bit sus. Also , by the way, tell her that i will not send a drawing as a response, her drawings are abominations to Art itself because I know she can do better and is doing badly in purpose. I will sue both you and her, do not tempt me pig. Eret may be funny but her Art is an abomination (have you seen it?!?! How can she do it so badly??!??!).<br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The One Who Should Have Won The War.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Voice to text?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Don't remind me again?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <tt>PREVIEW?</tt> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Loser,</p><p> </p><p> k.</p><p> </p><p>Technoblade.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt>Go Back To Main Menu?</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[IMAGE ATTACHED: A shaky selfie of both Eret and Fundy. Eret has their sunglasses skewed and is grinning widly, with a semi-constructed castle in the background. Fundy is standing next to Eret with an arm thrown around their shoulders, the orange fur is tinted with multiple silver hairs, and both his muzzle and ears are completely white and grey]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Visit soon, asshole &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><tt>0 New messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd> <strong>&gt;Select Status</strong> <kbd></kbd> </kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Online</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Busy</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Do not disturb</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Offline</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the brainrot is so real please someone for the love of god help me- [gets dragged into eeby deeby hell]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. how was the view from the shelf?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Check?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Milk</p><p>i thought i updated this like last week, i have no concept of time wtf</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Techno,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Yeah it was for the better you not visiting to be honest. Life has been... getting a little hectic here, iI'm not going to lie. Between the newcomers getting used to the server, whatever the hell Dream and Callahan got going on, Sam leaving to work on personal projects and the championships approaching, I barely had time to even work on my castle, if you would believe it. Winter's coming in full force, and Fundy has been saying how a big storm will happen soon; not sure how much I should believe that furry but better to listen just in case. Gonna spend the winter in his burrow, since most of my builds are unfinished so far and I don't think I would survive the snow. I'm gonna have to cover the construction site with so much shit so the logs and bricks don't get waterlogged and rot or, even worse, get moss in it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love moss, don't get me wrong, but that fucker makes it so slippery, pretty sure I would break my leg LMAO. How has Simon been doin? I know Hypixel got some pretty heavy events coming up soon, and as much as you whine about the updates they bring to the islands, you still appreciate it a lot you moody pig. How is Phil doing, by the way? Ñast I heard he starting to explore the Nether but found something... weird. He didn't clarify it or anything, so I am using you to get answer &lt;3 Tell that stupid blond that he better answer to my messages, otherwise i will call him biphobic again and will not take it back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Send me more of those recipes, i tried them on Alyssa and she told me they were good, so this is your threat to send me more lmao.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From the only cool bitch you know &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <strong> <kbd>&gt;Ph1lza</kbd> </strong>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Dream</kbd>
</p><p><kbd>-The_Eret </kbd> <strong> <kbd><br/>
</kbd> </strong></p><p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (4)<br/>
</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><strong><tt>-</tt></strong><tt><strong>Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Redact message?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <tt>PREVIEW?</tt> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Phil,</p><p>I am once again being threatened to make you talk. Eret keeps harassing me, and she needs to be stopped, she cannot keep getting away with this, Philza, come on do your magic and stop her. You created the Universe, come on, get another of your famous air strikes and stop her. In actual news, you won't believe what i found.</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;CONTINUE READING?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the brainrot do be goin strong 😔</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. i promised you wouldn't fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong><tt>&gt;Redact message?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title by Candy Eyes, Jack stauber</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><tt>&gt;Redact message?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <tt>PREVIEW?</tt> </strong> </span>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>Phil,</p><p> </p><p>You bring up interesting points and I'm sure it will work out. It sure is strange, and idk if it will work, but nothing is lost without trying, no? I'll bring it up to Simon next time he asks me, i promise, so you don't have to worry your old man head. Have you heard anything from him, though? I know he is "independent" and left like 5 years ago, but he has always been a daddy's boy, you can't deny it. Last I knew he was hosting some kind of events? I visited one but... hmm, said simply, I'm pretty sure he inherited your brand of chaos. In other news, turns out the squid was right, can you actually believe it? I don't want to admit it to him, i would rather die, but it's true!</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;CONTINUE READING?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/>
</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Piggy,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>How do you know so many recipes???? Did you actually only eat potaotes? I thought that was a rumor, a joke, but i am starting to suspect it, I'm not going to lie. The potato bread was such a hit, i actually got harassed to make some more even! (Sapnap can be intimidating sometimes, so that was a "nice" discovery). The snow is on full hit now, we got so much like the other day, it almost ruined the package you sent me, which by the way, i really appreciate, it will go on a place of honor in my castle for sure; fuck hawaii <strong>is</strong> a rather nice phrase, wouldn't you say? ANYWAYS, i'm getting out of track here.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The castle was secured, or as secured as it can be. The winter here is nothing compared to your old home, but it still is cold! Maybe it is simply me being a weak queer, but it is very cold. Of course, it doesn't help i only use the jeans and tshirt (one gotta respect the drip, yknow?). And you were right! The child is as annoying, or even more, than you told me. But he is kind of nice, so it balances out. He sure brings a... spark to the server, as one would say, skkjdskdjs. Everyone either loves him or hates him, but I think that's Tommy nature, no? He and Fundy get along like a house on fire, same with Dream, which is a nice thing! He spends a lot of times in the burrow annoying the fox, though he sometimes brings nice teas, so I guess I can tolerate it kskdsknd.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It reminds me a lot of our old home, i gotta admit. Can you believe it? here i am, yearning like an old man, when i say i would never. It was... nice there, though the wars did get tiring. Did you ever get tired? You always seemed to be on the move, it made me exhausted by only looking lol. I sometimes visit, Yeah!! I visit!! surprising, right? The citizens are getting along nicely, and they keep our legacy alive, as true as it can be after everyone practically moved on. Remind me to send you some photos from my visit, yeah? I can't right now, since my communicator is starting to get out of energy, and if i send the pictures rn, i will have to spend like 2 weeks charging it, if Dream doesn't murder me for wasting the energy so quickly. I gotta go now, since the blond menace is once again robbing our cupboard, lmk how does your thing go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eret &lt;3</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <tt>0 new messages from Important</tt></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong><tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Open calendar?</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>&gt;<strong>Options</strong></code>
</p><p>-<code>Add new Event</code></p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Add Reminder</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-Remove Event</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-Other Options</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;NAME:&lt;</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <em>
      <strong>|"Eret thingy piece idk"|</strong>
    </em>
  </code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Remind in?</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-hours</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-days</code>
</p><p>
  <code>&gt;<strong>weeks</strong></code>
</p><p>
  <code>-years</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;When?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>-|<em>2 WEEKS</em>|-</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;Close Calendar?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code><strong>-Y-/</strong>N</code>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd> <strong>&gt;Select Status</strong> <kbd></kbd> </kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Online</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Busy</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>-Do not disturb</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Offline</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. i'm up and a-racing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Events</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Inchman</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Events</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <em>Technoblade,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Noxcrew is happy to announce you are, once again, invited to the Championships, an event of diverse competitions never seen before on the Hub. As always, attached through the mail should your key to the Portal arrive, alongside the requirements. We hope you choose to accept the invitation, and attached is the forms necessary to fill out. We remind you, as always, that you will go through a health exam once you arrive, to ensure you do not suffer any complication during the games.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As long participant, we hope to see you once again!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Looking forward to yoru attendance!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Noxcrew</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>[PARTICIPATION FORM.jar]<br/>[OUT-WORLD ITEMS GRANT.txt]<br/>[CONTRACT OF PARTICIPATION.jar]</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <tt>0 new messages from Events</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Open Files?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&gt;Send Automatic Answer?<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>&gt;<strong>Options</strong></code>
</p><p>-<code>Add new Event</code></p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Add Reminder</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-Remove Event</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-Other Options</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;NAME:&lt;</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <em>
      <strong>|"Championships"|</strong>
    </em>
  </code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Remind in?</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-hours</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-days</code>
</p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;weeks</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-years</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;When?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>-|3<em> WEEKS</em>|-</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;Close Calendar?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code><strong>-Y-/</strong>N</code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><hr/><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em><tt>2 new messages from Important</tt> </em></p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd> <strong>&gt;Ph1lza (1)</strong><br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Dream</kbd>
</p><p>-<kbd>The_Eret (1)<br/></kbd></p><p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid<br/></kbd>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -<tt>Y-/<strong>N</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <em>Dear Friend,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It was useless, unfortunately. Still not sure in how to manage to get into the... thing, but I'll figure something out. The Nether doesn't seem to be improving, as always, and I'm starting to think this is permanent. I'm pretty sure this is connected to the other dimension, though the how or why is still in the air, so gotta have to pin those thoughts back for now. In other news, did you also get the Championships nvitation? It's been a while since the last one, but do you want me to still put the same options as before? I'm sure, either way, we will be paired up, but oh well, one never knows, eh?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I received your gift by the way, it looks amazing mate! Still can't believe you know how to do this shit, if I tried I would probably burn down my entire World lmao. How is your bunny? I saw those pictures, she looked so cute! Magic bunnies, who would have thought? I'm still 100% sure it was because of you they were implemented. No, I don't want to hear it, Simon favours you mate, accept it. Send my regards to Carrots from his favorite and only uncle &lt;3. Also, have you heard anything new? He still... is not quite answering me, he answers! Though his answers are cryptic af, it gives me a headache try to decipher them kekw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Regards, Phil</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tech,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am SO NERVOUS about the invitations skfnlfnsk i never get that high of points, so idk if ill get to go back or no. I hope I do, a lot of my friends will be there. Will you go there? I know you will get invited, you always do, so pleaaasee??? We can meet up post championships as always, since the green man knows a lot of us spends the night after with friends and/or family, plus he told us everyone who has participated before that he will give us a portal key so we don't have to ring him when we need to come back lol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>In other news, so many people joined the server! I didn't think Dream would aprove this many, but apparently Tommy has a silver tongue when he needs to convince someone sjdhskdjs They are all a pretty nice bunch, I'm very convinced that one of them is from your ranks? Idk, his name is Purpled??? I'm... very sure I've heard about him somwhere in Hypixel, like in your ranks, but idk. Overall, pretty nice folks, the world is becoming such a lovely community! I know you are always very "hurrrr people bad hurrr hurrr" but everyone here is... different, from what we both are used to. Though, problems do arise form time to time, as much as i like Tommy, boy does he get into trouble. Lmk when you get the invitations, maybe we can call later? I'm very bored building my castle and a distraction would be nice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>From the only bad bitch you know &lt;3</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <tt>0 new messages from Important</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Eret,</p><p>
  <strike>I don't know if i should-</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>Maybe i am a little too rusty-</strike>
</p><p>
  <strike>I know i havent been answering back but-</strike>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><tt>&gt;Delete Answer?</tt> </strong>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. do I need you to survive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Coffee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><tt>5 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><tt>10 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><tt>24 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza (2)<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel (8)<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Dream (2)<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-The_Eret (4)</kbd>
  <strong>
    <kbd>
      <br/>
    </kbd>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (8)</kbd>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Go Back?</kbd> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt>-A NEW MESSAGE ARRIVED-</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Dismiss?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt><br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><tt>35 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <kbd> <strong>&gt;Select Status</strong> <kbd></kbd> </kbd> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>-Online</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>-Busy</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>-Do not disturb</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Offline </tt></em></strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;NOTIFICATIONS </tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;Mute Everything&lt; </tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;How long do you wish for?</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt> -1 hour</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt> -5 hour</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt> -8 hour</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt> &gt;Until I turn it back on&lt;<br/></tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. hung up and put on hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Open Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Baby Hotline</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Open Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Open Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>-Y-/N</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><tt>45 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt>&gt;2 lost calls from Important<br/></tt></em>
</p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Open Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>-Y-/N</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><tt>45 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt>&gt;2 lost calls from Important<br/></tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza (5)<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel (15)<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <strong> <kbd>&gt;Dream (3)<br/></kbd> </strong>
</p><p><kbd>-The_Eret (4)</kbd> <strong> <kbd><br/></kbd> </strong></p><p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (18)</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em><tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza (5)<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel (15)<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Dream (3)<br/></kbd>
</p><p>
  <strong><kbd>&gt;The_Eret (4)</kbd> <kbd><br/></kbd> </strong>
</p><p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (18)</kbd>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em><kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong> <tt>-Y-</tt> </strong> <tt>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em><kbd>&gt;Selected Message To See</kbd> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> <strong> <tt>|</tt> </strong> </em> <tt>Championships Results| </tt></p><p>
  <tt>|You okay?| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>|Answer me bitch| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt> <strong>&gt;|Update [Photos Attached to this message]|&lt;</strong><br/></tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Tech,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The preparations for the thing has been going well, everyone is super excited to participate, but I am sure you don't really want to talk about that. I started planting a lot of flowers around the build, it is close to finishing (i did manage to cramp some work before heavy winter hit) so I only have to wait until thaw and then I can get it done. For now, I planted some seeds, mostly so the castle has some diversity around. There are some wild bee hives in the forest and I want to tempt some to come live near the castle, or at least visit daily lmao, since it's something that could really live up the place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tubbo, the one I told you before, is super nice. We hang around a lot, since we both tend to grind a LOT for materials. He is very smart, I think you would really get along with him, he is your brand of chaos tbh. Unfortunately, he does get kind of bullied a lot here, his armour set keeps getting taken, and while he may pretend it doesn't affect him I can see the stress lining up his shoulders. Tommy suffers from the same thing, unfortunately, and Fundy somewhat too, mostly getting his items and materials stolen, or base griefed. Some of the other members also try to mess with me, but i can mostly retaliate, though the stealing of building materials do get on my nerves. I know it's all in good will but... it annoys me, a little. Most of them, tubbo, tommy, fundy, can't actually retaliate since normally the ones stealing are sapnap or george or dream, and try to fuck with them when they have been here since the beginning lmao. Really infuriating, but I'm sure it will pass.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I saw some wolves, they were really cute and I managed to tame two (tomorrow I will go for the rest of the pack), their names so far are Fang and Bite, since well... I think one can infer why ksdjksj. I'm very creative with names, really, who would doubt me, just look at these,,, "amazing" names, truly, something to be in awe for.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>From your friend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eret</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[IMAGE ATTACHED: A semi-blurry photo of two white wolves, sleeping on top of someone's legs. The walls in the background are dirt and stone, and there is a big fireplace in the back. The wolf on top has a blue collar with a little underbite and the dog under has a red collar, sleeping with its mouth open. Near the corner you can see the endings of a fox tail and a red and white bur tossling in the floor.]</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Selected Message To See</kbd> </em>
</p><p><em> <strong> <tt>|</tt> </strong> </em> <tt>Championships Results| </tt></p><p>
  <tt>|You okay?| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>|Answer me bitch| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>
    <em>|Update [Photos Attached to this message]|</em>
    <br/>
  </tt>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/<strong>-N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt>Go Back To Main Menu?</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. is one of those days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>&gt;Call History&lt;</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Today Today</p>
<p>A minute is 1200 ticks btw</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>&gt;Call History&lt;</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <code> From Technoblade To Philza<br/></code>
  <code></code>
  <em>
    <tt>72000 ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret<br/></code>
  <code></code>
  <em>
    <tt>288000 ticks<br/></tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong><code>&gt;Delete History?</code> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;NOTIFICATIONS </tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Unmute Notifications</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><tt>36 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza <br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>
    <strong>&gt;Hypixel (15)</strong>
    <br/>
  </kbd>
</p>
<p>-<kbd>Dream (3)<br/></kbd></p>
<p><kbd>-The_Eret </kbd> <strong> <kbd><br/></kbd> </strong></p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (18)</kbd>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><kbd>&gt;Selected Message To See</kbd> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <tt>|Skyblock| </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>|The Pets Error| </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>|Plancke is snitchin| </tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt> |Who was it?|</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt> |Open your island|</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt> |Techno|</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt> |Check your mail|</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <tt>...Scroll Down...<br/></tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><kbd>&gt;Mark All Messages as Read?</kbd> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <tt>-Y-</tt> </strong> <tt>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Write a Message?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em><tt>-</tt><tt><strong>Y<tt>-</tt></strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <tt>PREVIEW?</tt> </strong> </span>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strike>Si</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>Simo</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>Frien</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>D</strike>
</p>
<p>Hey,</p>
<p>
  <strike>I'm sorry I know you don't like it when I</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>It's just been off lately and I</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I miss you and the others is it too weird to ask you to visit more</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I can't, i don't know how to</strike>
</p>
<p>My island is open, <strike>for visitors</strike>  <strike>for friends</strike>  <strike>for family</strike></p>
<p>
  <strike>I'm sor</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>This is awkward</strike>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>I dont know how to do thi</strike>
</p>
<p>Techno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S.: <strike>convince the others to come too</strike> I have cake</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <code></code>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Send also to?</code></strong>
</p>
<p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;</strong>
    <em>Ph1lza, The_Eret, Im_a_squidkid</em>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <strong><em><tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. and they can only lounge around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>
    <tt>Open Gallery?</tt>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><em>-Y-</em>/N</tt>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Bothersome</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>
  <strong> <tt>Open Gallery?</tt> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><em>-Y-</em>/<em>N</em></tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;Select Archive?</strong>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p> <code></code></p>
<p><strong><code>&gt;Afternoon.jpeg&lt;</code> <br/></strong><code>-PuppyPile.jpeg-</code> <br/><code></code><code>-Fight.jpeg-</code> <br/><code></code><code>-Cake.jpeg-<br/></code><code>-S</code> <code>leep.jpeg- </code></p>
<p>
  <code>-Scroll Down-</code>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <tt>Open Archive?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt>-Y-/N</tt>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Image ID: A selfie taken by Eret, they are grinning at the camera wearing glitter pink sunglasses, a grey t-shirt. The hand they have in a peace sign has the nails painted blue, purple and pink. The sky is bright blue and the grass green, and one can see a big tree in the background giving them shade. Technoblade and Squidkid are talking animatedly in the background, both dressed in their royal gown and formal suit although both have taken off the outer layer and are wearing the white shirt, Philza laughing as he listens in on them, his bucket hat on top of his head and standing without his black haori on. Sitting nearby is Simon, the half sloth bear hybrid caugh mid-laugh as he is cutting the cake into pieces. Everyone is gathered in a loose circle, having a picnic, and in the far background you can see Technoblade's goons running around.]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> <tt>Go back?</tt> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><em>-Y-</em>/<em>N</em></tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;Select Archive?</strong>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p> <code></code></p>
<p><code>-Afternoon.jpeg-<br/></code><strong><code>&gt;PuppyPile.jpeg&lt;</code> </strong> <br/><code></code><code>-Fight.jpeg-</code> <br/><code></code><code>-Cake.jpeg-<br/></code><code>-S</code><code>leep.jpeg- <br/></code><code>-Scroll Down-</code></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <tt>Open Archive?</tt>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[Image ID: Eret, Technoblade and Squid are asleep, leaning against a tree while Simon and Philza are talking softly to the other, fond smiles on their faces and with sleepy expression, in each side of the puppy pile, also semi leaning into it. It is mid afternoon, and most of the picnic has been packed up, one can see the basket packed up with the empty plates. They are sitting under the shade of the afternoon sun, the sky behind them a mix of orange, dark blue, purple and yellow]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;More Options?</strong>
  </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p> <code></code></p>
<p><code>-</code> <code>Share with Important </code></p>
<p>
  <code>-Edit </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code><strong>&gt;Set as Starred&lt;</strong> </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code>-Delete </code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p><code></code> <code></code></p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <tt>If you set as Starred that image will be permanently accesible through any menu.<br/>Are you sure you want to do that?</tt> </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong><em>-Y-</em></strong>/<em>N</em></tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><strong><tt>[Image has been set as Starred!</tt></strong></em><tt></tt>]</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em><tt>0 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd> <strong>-</strong>Hypixel <br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>-<kbd>Dream<br/></kbd></p>
<p>
  <strong><kbd>&gt;The_Eret </kbd> <kbd><br/></kbd> </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/</tt> <tt> N </tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <tt>No New Messages From This Contact</tt> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <tt><br/></tt> </strong> <tt>What do you desire to do?</tt> </em>
</p>
<p><em> <tt><br/></tt> </em> <tt>-Send Message</tt> <tt><br/>-Delete Contact<br/>-Take off Important<br/>-Edit Contact<br/></tt> <strong> <tt>&gt;Call</tt> </strong> <tt></tt> <tt></tt></p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <tt><br/><br/>&gt;Call The_Eret?</tt> </strong> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong> <tt><br/>-Y-/</tt> </strong> <tt>N</tt> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><br/><strong>Call Initiated</strong> </tt> </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> <tt><br/>...Ringing...</tt> </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. leave the lights on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Two Time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <em><tt>1 new messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Check?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Pig,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I watched the trnasmission! You abslutely decimated that green blob, can't believe it. You didn't get a high personal spot, because of course you wouldn't, but i guess your team winning is kind of nice. Are you gonna stay for the celebrations there? I have to remind you that me, my guild and your goons are waiting for you with food. If you take more than a day I WILL take over your farms, bozo, don't test me.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tell Eret that they really did well today! I know you and they are going to hang out in the post celebrations, so tell that dumb bitch that they did good for now. Your goons scream very loudly, i almost went deaf from how loud they cheered watching the transmissions, are they okay? Are you treating them well? They are not plants Techno, they need more than water and sun. I also brought my things, so we can get back to what i was teaching you last time. I am going to make you draw a good circle, by Aethers above, or die trying. I don't understand how are you <strong>this</strong> bad at drawing, i thought your pulse would be good, yknow with all that stuff i've heard about you being "good at fighting" although i shouldn't pay too much attention to rumors now that i think about it. From the way you dress and the state of your hands, of course you wouldn't be anything else than a dirty potato farmer, you stupid bozo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Congrats on winnin, though</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Squid.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> <tt>0 New messages from Important</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;PREVIEW</tt> </em> </strong> </span> <strong> <em> <tt>?</tt> </em> </strong></p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt></em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Take that loser</p><p>[<strong>IMAGE ID: A photo of Techno with a crown shoved on top of his head. His eyes are completely covered by it, and on top of that is his normal crown. Eret is grinning from the background, holding peace signs with Philza. The air is filled with confetti]</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <tt>Options</tt>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
<tt>-Check Spam<br/>
</tt>
    </tt>
  </em>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <tt>-Check Important<br/>
</tt>
    </tt>
  </em>
  <tt>
    <tt></tt>
  </tt>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>
        <tt>&gt;Check Others</tt><br/>
</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>+999 new messages from Others</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Check?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em><kbd>&gt;Selected Message To See</kbd> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>|"Offer on Ads", from Quartz Ent.| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>|"Elections", from WilburSoot| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt>|"Potatos", from Plancke| </tt>
</p><p>
  <tt> |"Medal from Skyblock", from Automatic Answer|</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt> |"New Opening of Maps", from Hypixel News|</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt> |"Concerning Issue #97", from Support Chains|</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt> |"New Technology Out!", from Mineplex|</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>...Scroll Down...</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <tt>&gt;Close Others?</tt>
</p><p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Open calendar?</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>&gt;<strong>Options</strong></code>
</p><p>-<code>Add new Event</code></p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Add Reminder</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-Remove Event</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-Other Options</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;NAME:&lt;</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <em>
      <strong>|"Check mail later"|</strong>
    </em>
  </code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <code>&gt;Remind in?</code> </strong>
</p><p>
  <code>-hours</code>
</p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;days</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>-weeks</code>
</p><p>
  <code>-years</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;When?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code>-|<em>2 DAYS</em>|-</code>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <code>
    <strong>&gt;Close Calendar?</strong>
  </code>
</p><p>
  <code><strong>-Y-/</strong>N</code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <code></code>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em> <tt>&gt;Close Messages?</tt> </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <code></code>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. oh, uh, i'll try again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
      <code>ALARM: "eret thingy piece idk"</code>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <code>Dismiss?</code>
    </strong>
    <code><br/>
</code>
  </em>
  <em>
    <code>-Y-/N</code>
  </em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from Baby Hotline</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <code></code>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <code>ALARM: "eret thingy piece idk"</code>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <code>Dismiss?</code>
    </strong>
    <code><br/>
</code>
  </em>
  <em>
    <code>-Y-/N</code>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>1 new messages from Important</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;Check?</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
  </em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He's dead.</em>
</p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>0 New messages from Important</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;Answer back?</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Y/-<strong>N-</strong></tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza<br/>
</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd><strong>-</strong>Hypixel <br/>
</kbd>
</p>
<p>-<kbd>Dream<br/>
</kbd></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <kbd>&gt;The_Eret </kbd>
    <kbd><br/>
</kbd>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid<br/>
</kbd>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/</tt> <tt>N</tt></em>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt>You read all the new messages from This Contact</tt>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt><br/>
</tt>
    </strong>
    <tt>What do you desire to do?</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
</tt>
  </em>
  <tt>-Send Message</tt>
  <tt><br/>
-Delete Contact<br/>
-Take off Important<br/>
-Edit Contact<br/>
</tt>
  <strong>
    <tt>&gt;Call</tt>
  </strong>
  <tt></tt>
  <tt></tt>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt><br/>
<br/>
&gt;Call The_Eret?</tt>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong><tt><br/>
-Y-/</tt> </strong>
    <tt>N</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
<strong>Call Initiated</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
...Ringing...</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Your call has been declined </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Try again? </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/n</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <strong>Call Initiated</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
...Ringing...</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Your call has been declined </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Try again? </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/n</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <strong>Call Initiated</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
...Ringing...</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Your call has been declined </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Try again? </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/n</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <strong>Call Initiated</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
...Ringing...</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Your call has been declined </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>Try again? </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/n</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <strong>Call Initiated</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><br/>
...Ringing...</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <strong>The Player you are trying to contact cannot be reached, please try again later</strong>
    </tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>update as a gift to myself :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. but in the pod i met your god</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>&gt;End Call?<br/>-Y-/N</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>YOUR CALL HAS ENDED!<br/>From YOU to The_Eret</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title from I Understand</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>&gt;End Call?<br/>-Y-/N</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>YOUR CALL HAS ENDED!<br/>From YOU to The_Eret</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>Duration:<br/>18000 Ticks </code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code>&gt;Call History&lt;</code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <code></code>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret (23)<br/></code>
  <code></code>
  <code></code>
  <em>
    <tt>0 ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code>From Technoblade to Dream<br/></code>
  <em>
    <tt>8400 ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code></code>
</p>
<p>
  <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret<br/></code>
  <em>
    <tt>54000 ticks<br/></tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret<br/></code>
  <code></code>
  <em>
    <tt>288000 ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret<br/></code>
    <tt>82800 ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <code>From Technoblade to The_Eret<br/></code>
    <tt><code>18000</code>ticks</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <code>&gt;Close Call History?</code>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <kbd>&gt;Open Important?</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <kbd>&lt;<span class="u">Important List</span>&gt;</kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Ph1lza<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Hypixel<br/></kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>
    <em>
      <strong><span>&gt;</span>Dream</strong>
    </em>
    <br/>
  </kbd>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-The_Eret </kbd>
  <strong>
    <kbd>
      <br/>
    </kbd>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <kbd>-Im_a_squidkid (3)</kbd>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <kbd>&gt;Open Selected Profile Message?</kbd>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt>You read all the new messages from This Contact</tt>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt>
        <br/>
      </tt>
    </strong>
    <tt>What do you desire to do?</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt>
      <br/>
    </tt>
  </em>
  <tt>&gt;Send Message</tt>
  <tt><br/>-Delete Contact<br/>-Take off Important<br/>-Edit Contact<br/></tt>
  <tt>-Call</tt>
  <tt></tt>
  <tt></tt>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>
      <tt><br/><br/>&gt;Message Dream?</tt>
    </strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong><tt><br/>-Y-/</tt> </strong> <tt>N</tt></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em><tt>&gt;PREVIEW</tt> </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>?</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Dream,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What you said sounds good, it will take more time than I want but it's the safer option in the end, and that's more than I want. I know we aren't as close as we used to be once, but keep an eye on Eret? They won't take the death well, hell, they barely cope as it is. I trust you more than the child or Phil's kid, they are too hot headed, and it is not what Eret needs right now. I been in contact with Squid, and I know you said no exceptions but hear me out, hear me out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(...)</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>&gt;SEND MESSAGE?</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <tt><strong>-Y-</strong>/N</tt>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>
      <tt>Your Message Has Been Sent!</tt>
    </em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No I didn't kill eret you fucks</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always my tumblr is @villruu and my twt @vrillru, i sometimes talk about my fics lol</p><p>Also, AO3 statistics show that only a small percentage of you leave kudos, comments and bookmarks, so if you could do them, i would appreciate it a lot. It really helps the story out, and you can always eliminate them later. And if you like my stuff, i have written some more fics you can check out if u want :]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>